One Interesting Easter: Courtesy of the Salvatores
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: A one-shot for easter, it's mostly randomness...but please, read and review, and read my other fanfiction for Vampire Diaries, too.


**One Interesting Easter- Courtesy of the Salvatore Brothers**

"Let me get this right," Stefan said, confusion and curiosity etched into his face, "We're going to celebrate Easter?"

"Yes, we are!" Elena said, smiling as she set the table for dinner the night before easter.

"Why?" Damon asked, coming into the dinning room, " Isn't Easter for normal people?"

"No…Easter Sunday can be celebrated by anyone…besides, I kind of already told Jeremy and Aunt Jenna that I'd go to church with them…Jenna's finally agreed to step out of the house…But only on the condition that one of you two come…" Elena smiled an apologetic hopeful smile at both of them, knowing that she'd probably end up winning this, but sorry that she had to con them into it. They usually gave into her, as long as her requests were reasonable, and she hoped that this one was.

"I don't believe in any of that church crap." Damon said, heading through the doorway to the kitchen after deciding that he'd help set the table. "It's so stupid, why even-" He was cut off by the sound of Elena's voice. Elena, who'd turned towards Stefan long before Damon had answered. Damon clutched the towel in his hands, frustrated, but accepting the fact that was a evident as always.

"Please?" Elena begged towards Stefan. He sighed as a response, thinking to himself the last time he'd been to a church. Even when he was younger, he never went to church. His father didn't believe in it. Stefan now supposed that might have had something to do with vampires, but what good would thinking about his father's refusal to go to church do? His father was dead, and thinking about him didn't make him alive again, it didn't change the mistake Stefan had made all those years ago.

"Fine." He said, raising his hands in defeat, "Fine."

"So are you guys coming back to the boarding house? I made brunch." Elena asked Jeremy and Aunt Jenna after church that day. They were all dressed nicely for the occasion, the girl in dresses and the boys in dress clothes (it was too hot for full suits).

"Umm…I don't think I can, I promised Bonnie I'd be back before noon, and it's already past eleven thirty." Jeremy said, looking at the ground.

"And I have my thesis due tomorrow; on I haven't started working on amidst all this disaster, so I really can't." Jenna said, hugging Elena and whispering an, "I'm sorry," In her ear.

Elena, who was hurt but didn't want to show it, smiled, "It's fine."

And they all went off in separate directions, unlike all the brunches in years before, where the whole entire family would gather and celebrate Easter. Before Elena and Jeremy's parent's died. Before each day they survived, seemed like a miracle.

"What the- what are you wearing, Damon?" Elena asked when Damon came into the Kitchen later in the day, when Elena was cleaning up leftovers.

Damon was wearing only pink pants, which were held up with suspenders, and bunny ears. And even Elena, who rarely laughed those days, started giggling like crazy. "This is not funny," Damon said, " What did you do with my clothes…and why a bunny suit?"

Elena stuttered, trying to hold in her laughter, "What are you talking about Damon?"

"Stefan, doesn't have a big enough IQ to plot something like this. So it's all on you. What kind of jacked up tradition makes you empty a person's drawers when they're showering, take all their clothes, and replace them with a bunny suit?"

Stefan, who had only heard the word showering, entered the kitchen, suspicion etched on his face, " What it he talking about, Elena?"

Elena who was still laughing, remained focused on Damon despite the interruption by Stefan, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything, but whoever did…"

"Don't lie to me Elena," Damon said, closing the gap between them (because even he didn't see Stefan) , and tilting up her chin so he could look into her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Damon, please…honestly, would I really do something like that?" She said, taking a step back until she was pressed against the counter.

"No, not normally, but hey, Easter was your idea. Maybe you were upset that I didn't agree to celebrate it with you."

"So I'd trade all your clothes and replace them with a bunny suit?" Elena asked, stupefied.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Not important, " Damon said, turning to walk around the room. Once he was gone, Stefan gestured backwards with his thumb.

"Why is he wearing-?"

"I don't know Stefan, I don't know." Elena said, taking a deep breath to keep herself from laughing again, and shaking her head.

They never did find out who replaced Damon's clothes with a bunny suit…and they never did find out what happened to his clothes (it was an interesting shopping trip). They could only guess that it was done by an evil minded person…but hey, maybe it was the Easter bunny.


End file.
